La Naïade
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Il marchait, réfléchissant à de bien sombres pensées, quand il La vit... fredonnant, tout au bord de l'eau, telle une apparition éclatante...


**La Naïade…**

Coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce one shot va vous plaire... C'est ma première histoire pour l'anime Inuyasha alors j'ai préférais faire un one shot plutôt qu'une fic... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Il se promenait au hasard… Ne regardant pas vraiment où ses pas le menaient. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête, de réfléchir, de voir autre chose que ses bains de sang perpétuels. D'accord, il les avait aimés. D'accord, il avait pris du plaisir à les commettre. Mais maintenant, il en était lassé… Il avait laissé ses compagnons, qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leur dernière tuerie, pour aller récupérer son arme, sa compagne, sa confidente, elle qui l'avait accompagné jusque dans la mort…<p>

Il ne sut comment lui et ses frères d'armes avaient ressuscité, mais ils étaient bel et bien là, en chair et en os. C'est ce qui le troubla le plus. C'était comme si on lui offrait une seconde chance, qu'on lui donnait la possibilité de se repentir de ses années de massacre. Plus il y pensait et moins il trouvait d'explication à ce miracle… Mais une chose était sûre, on lui offrait une seconde chance, et il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur !

Il avait erré seul, désespéré car il avait abandonné ses frères. Il les avait laissés seuls. Non… Il les avait laissés libres de choisir ou non une autre vie. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à l'un d'entre eux. A la vie qu'il pourrait avoir, lui toujours à la recherche de l'exquis, du sublime… Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers un autre qui avait l'espoir secret de devenir un jour un grand seigneur, avec plein de femmes pour lui servir de l'alcool à profusion. Et les autres… Les autres… Eux ne pourront pas trouver la paix de l'âme, pensa-t-il. Ils continueront leur massacre, car c'était le genre de personnes qui n'ont rien d'autre que le sang et la mort pour seuls amis.

Il entendit le bruit d'une cascade et releva la tête. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit rougir.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi moi, le grand guerrier, je rougis devant une simple femme ? Mais non, ce n'est pas une simple femme…_

Il contempla cette créature qui semblait divine et crut rêver. Elle était là, assise sur un rocher plat au bord de l'eau, les jambes dans l'eau et l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, très longs. Elle les avait rassemblés sur son côté droit, laissant apparaître son dos, aux courbes magnifiques, pour disparaître dans l'eau entre ses jambes. Elle semblait démêler ses cheveux, ses doigts entrants subtilement dans sa chevelure près de sa tête pour descendre délicatement. Elle chantonnait une mélodie qu'il ne sembla pas connaître, mais sa voix était cristalline et paraissait se mêler aux sons de la petite cascade.

Il voulu détourner le regard, fermer ses yeux par respect pour la nudité de cette jeune femme, mais il semblait comme hypnotisé… Il n'avait jamais vu pareille beauté, bien qu'il ait parcouru presque tout le continent. Mais ce lieu, l'eau, les rochers… tout ça semblait irréel. Et cette jeune femme, dans cette posture… Elle était telle une naïade, une youkaï de l'eau… Il se mit à détailler ce qu'il voyait, commençant par le cou qu'il trouva fin et gracieux… Il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui disait « Viens, viens m'embrasser, déposer de doux baisers sur ma peau, tu ne le regretteras pas ». Puis son regard descendit vers ses épaules symétriques et harmonieuses… Elles suivaient avec grâce le mouvement des bras de la jeune fille, formant par moments de jolis arcs de cercle le long de sa colonne. Il suivit du regard cette ligne qui descendait toujours plus bas dans le dos, et vit le creux que formaient ses reins… si merveilleux… si peu profond, et si harmonieux, apparaissant et disparaissant selon qu'elle cambrait ou non le dos.

Il n'osa descendre son regard plus bas, étant intimidé par ce magnifique spectacle. Alors se passa pour lui une chose inattendue. La belle jeune femme tourna sa tête vers lui. Peut-être avait-elle finit par sentir qu'on l'épiait ? Une décharge s'empara du corps du guerrier, et il ne put décrocher son regard de celui en face de lui. Le regard de la jeune femme était gris, d'un gris clair comme ceux des nuages avant qu'ils ne se chargent de pluie. L'intensité dans ces yeux était presque insoutenable, mais le guerrier avait sa fierté et le soutînt avec un sourire amusé. Le regard gris se changea, passant d'un air accusateur à un air invitant… à l'amusement.

Il vit la jeune femme tourner sa tête vers l'eau et rentrer dans l'onde sensuellement, tout doucement, avec une grâce presque irréelle… féline. Elle s'avança dans l'eau et s'arrêta au milieu du lac, devenant par moment floue à cause de la vapeur qui s'échappait de l'eau. Elle se retourna délicatement, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine pour la cacher. L'eau lui arrivait juste au niveau de son nombril si rond… si parfait. Il remonta son regard et vit que celui de la jeune femme était fermé. Elle descendit doucement, délicatement dans l'eau afin d'immerger sa poitrine, dépliant ainsi les bras. La jeune femme s'arrêta de façon à ce que l'eau laisse tout juste visible la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle avait baissé sa tête en s'immergeant dans l'eau. Dès que ce fut fait, elle releva la tête, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux… pour les fixer directement dans celui du fier guerrier. Elle avait le regard malicieux et semblait vouloir l'inviter à la rejoindre. Sans plus attendre une seule minute, une seule seconde, le combattant déposa son arme sur le sol sans la quitter non plus du regard. Il commença à défaire son armure doucement, en prenant son temps, puis il descendit ses mains vers sa taille pour dégrafer sa ceinture rouge… Il fit de même avec le haut de sa tenue de combat, si blanche, si pure comparée aux actes qu'il a commis… Il regardait à présent cette si belle jeune femme avec un air de défi.

Au fur et à mesure, ses mains dégageaient subtilement les attaches de sa tunique, laissant apparaître doucement sa musculature… Une musculature si fine, si nette, si parfaite. Il dégagea avec douceur son haut de combat pour se mettre torse nu. Il remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme le dévorait de ses puissantes épaules, en s'attardant sur ses pectoraux fins et musclés, jusqu'à ses abdominaux aux contours si bien dessinés… Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux, et fit aller ses mains au niveau de son pantalon. Il remarqua que les joues de la femme rougirent légèrement à la pensée de ce que le guerrier était en train de faire… Le combattant enleva son pantalon doucement, se délectant de ce moment à la fois intime et excitant. Une fois ce dernier retiré, il s'avança vers sa compagne de jeu, mais il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il voulait qu'elle voit à quel point il était puissant… Elle lui envoya un sourire, puis recula légèrement de l'endroit où elle se situait pour l'inciter à venir devant elle, tout près d'elle…

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra dans l'eau… Seulement, il voulait faire durer le moment, faire en sorte que la tension en elle monte au fur et à mesure qu'il réduisait l'espace entre eux. Heureusement que l'eau cache à présent le bas de mon ventre, pensa-t-il. Arrivé devant elle, il se baissa légèrement pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du visage de cette créature divine… Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes, qui leur parurent des siècles. Puis, le guerrier fit sortir une de ses mains de l'eau pour poser le revers de celle-ci contre la joue de la jeune femme. Il avait le regard chaud, remplit de désir, et elle, elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce contact qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir… Il caressa ensuite ses cheveux d'un noir à en faire pâlir la nuit. Il mit ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme qui s'abandonna aux bras de cet homme. La douceur de l'homme contrastait avec la puissance de sa musculature, et elle, elle en frissonnait sous l'excitation que lui procuraient les caresses du guerrier…

Il laissa une de ses mains aller à sa guise, caressant la fine colonne du dos de la jeune femme, suivant la courbe de ses fesses… Elle finit sa course en passant sur son ventre légèrement rebondis, entre ses deux seins, puis elle s'arrêta enfin sur les lèvres de la naïade… Plus il la caressait, plus il avait envie d'aller plus loin, de goûter ses fines lèvres, de titiller son lobe d'oreille. Et elle, plus il la caressait, plus elle sentait toute l'intensité de l'excitation du guerrier… mais aussi toute sa sensibilité, son émotion, sa tendresse…

Ne pouvant résister devant toutes ses émotions, la jeune femme chercha les lèvres de l'homme qui lui procurait autant de plaisir… Et quand celles-ci se touchèrent, l'homme et la femme ressentirent comme une explosion au fond d'eux, comparable à un ouragan qui déchainerait toute sa puissante à l'intérieur de leur corps. Maintenant que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées… plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Seuls la découverte et le plaisir de l'autre comptaient. Il y aurait pu avoir une tempête, un tremblement de terre, ils ne s'en seraient pas même rendus compte…

Le guerrier passa ses mains derrière les cuisses de la femme la soulevant délicatement, pour ensuite la plaquer fermement contre lui. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de lui et sentait qu'ils se déplaçaient. Il l'emmena contre un rocher qui surplombait le rivage, pour mieux admirer son corps de rêve. Alors il quitta à regret ses lèvres et marqua un temps pour l'observer et lui dire :

_« Tu es magnifique… »_

Puis il avança ses lèvres vers ce cou fin et gracieux. Il se rappela du goût si subtil des lèvres de la jeune femme, et n'osa pas imaginer celui de son cou. Mais il ne regretta pas du tout quand il eut déposé ses lèvres sur ce cou si doux et si agréable…

Elle sentit son désir se décupler en recevant ces baisers si exquis, si délectables. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit quand le puissant guerrier pénétra en elle… Ce fut un mélange de sensations différentes… Plaisir, excitation, joie… Elle commença alors à susurrer quelque chose à son oreille :

_«__ o aniki… O Aniki… O ANIKI ! »_

Le fier guerrier se réveilla en sursaut, car on venait de lui crier à l'oreille. Il tourna sa tête vers la source de ce cri, de très mauvaise humeur, et croisa des yeux tout étonnés. Il reconnut après quelques secondes les yeux de son acolyte Jakotsu.

_« Dis O Aniki… De quoi rêvais-tu ?_

_- C'est pas tes affaires !_

_- Tu sais très bien, Jakotsu, qu'avec l'expression d'extase et le filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche, il devait rêver d'une fille ou d'une montagne de saké !_ répondit Suikotsu en s'approchant des deux compères.

_- Je vous ai dis de la fermer ! »_ menaça du poing Bankotsu avec un regard haineux.

Jakotsu et Suikotsu se regardèrent, amusés de la réaction de leur chef. C'est à ce moment que Renkotsu arriva et leur annonça :

_« Inuyasha arrive avec sa bande, O Aniki. »_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plut et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire...<br>_


End file.
